The present invention relates to a frame structure of computer housing capable of unlocking and positioning and, more particularly, to a frame structure of computer housing capable of unlocking and positioning, whereby a computer can be easily troubleshot or a motherboard can be easily replaced without the needs of dismantling the computer motherboard and locking with screws.
As shown in FIG. 1, a power supply 10a or other hardware parts such as floppy disk drives, hard disk drives, or CD-ROM drives are locked on a prior art computer housing frame 1a with screws 11a. When a computer needs to be troubleshot or a motherboard (not shown) needs to be replaced, it is necessary to dismantle the motherboard (not shown) to perform the troubleshooting or replacing operation, resulting in much inconvenience.
A locking structure of computer housing has been disclosed to resolve the above problems. However, it is still necessary to unscrewing screws to perform the troubleshooting or replacing operation, hence also resulting in inconvenience.
Accordingly, the above locking structure of computer housing has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a frame structure of computer housing, which unlocks a power supply or other hardware parts by means of tenons to facilitate the troubleshooting or replacing operation for a maintenance man. Moreover, quick assembling/disassembling and positioning are achieved by means of embedding.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a frame structure of computer housing, which comprises a mobile seat and a housing frame. The mobile seat is used so that a power supply or other hardware parts can be screwed thereto. One side of the mobile seat forms an embedding part, the other side thereof has one or more tenon. A computer part such as a computer motherboard can be disposed in the housing frame. The side edge of the housing frame has an embedded portion, which corresponds to the embedding part and can be embedded into the embedding part. The housing frame has one or more through hole corresponding to and penetrated through by the tenon so that the mobile seat can be joggled on the housing frame. Quick assembling/disassembling and positioning and convenience can thus be achieved.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: